psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Hallucinosis
Hallucinosis is a mental disorder characterised by the occurence of hallucinations under normal states of consciousness. This is diagnosed where such hallucinations can be shown to occur because of organic, neurological disorders. Types include: *Alcoholic hallucinosis *Peduncular hallucinosis See also *Charles Bonnet syndrome *Focal epilepsy *Hallucinations in the sane *Psychosis References *Ahsen, A. (2000). Image and maze: Learning through imagery functions: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 24(1-2) Spr-Sum 2000, 1-60. *Ahsen, A. (2003). Elaboration on "Image and maze": Quantum image: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 93-109. *Ahsen, A. (2003). Image and maze: Learning through imagery functions: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 3-62. *Alcantara, A. G., Valenciano, L., Diaz-Ortuno, A., Martinez-Navarro, M. L., & Barcia, D. (1998). Charles Bonnet syndrome and Parkinson's disease: European Psychiatry Vol 13(7) 1998, 372-374. *Alfonso Suarez, S., & Fernandez Vega, F. (1992). Organic hallucinosis induced by L-dopa in a patient with Parkinson's disease: Anales de Psiquiatria Vol 8(3) Mar 1992, 117-118. *Aliyev, N. A., & Aliyev, Z. N. (2005). Application of glycine in acute alcohol hallucinosis: Human Psychopharmacology: Clinical and Experimental Vol 20(8) Dec 2005, 591-594. *Alpert, M., & Silvers, K. N. (1970). Perceptual characteristics distinguishing auditory hallucinations in schizophrenia and acute alcoholic psychoses: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 127(3) Sep 1970, 298-302. *Alvarado P, L., & Isla P, R. (1988). About alcoholic hallucinosis: Revista Chilena de Neuropsiquiatria Vol 26(1) Jan-Mar 1988, 39-45. *Angrist, B., Thompson, H., Shopsin, B., & Gershon, S. (1975). Clinical studies with dopamine-receptor stimulants: Psychopharmacologia Vol 44(3) 1975, 273-280. *Anstee, B. H., & Fleminger, J. J. (1977). Diagnosis uncertain: A follow-up study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 131 Dec 1977, 592-598. *Athanassiou, C. (1989). Transformations in hallucinosis: Revue Francaise de Psychanalyse Vol 53(5) Sep-Oct 1989, 1301-1319. *Baillieux, H., De Smet, H. J., Lesage, G., Paquier, P., De Deyn, P. P., & Marien, P. (2006). Neurobehavioral alterations in an adolescent following posterior fossa tumor resection: The Cerebellum Vol 5(4) 2006, 289-295. *Ball, C. (1995). Charles Bonnet syndrome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 166(5) May 1995, 677-678. *Ball, C. J. (1993). The EEG and visual hallucinations in old age: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 8(6) Jun 1993, 529-531. *Ball, K., Farrell, M., Wodak, A., Saunders, J. B., Kopelman, M. D., Glass, I. B., et al. (1991). Health risks and the addictions. New York, NY: Tavistock/Routledge. *Bandera, A. (2005). Transformations in Hysteria (Wilfred R. Bion). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Barrett, D., & McNamara, P. (2007). The new science of dreaming: Volume 1. Biological aspects. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Bash, K. W. (1968). Alpha states in relaxed wakefulness, dream, hallucinosis, twilight state and psychosis: Psychiatria Clinica 1(3) 1968, 152-174. *Bassiony, M. M., Warren, A., Rosenblatt, A., Baker, A., Steinberg, M., Steele, C. D., et al. (2002). Isolated hallucinosis in Alzheimer's disease is associated with African-American race: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 17(3) Mar 2002, 205-210. *Baurier, V. O., & Tuca, J. O. (1996). Auditory hallucinosis in brainstem lesions and musical hallucination in deafness: Analogies and differences: European Journal of Neurology Vol 3(3) May 1996, 203-211. *Beaton, J. M., & Bradley, R. J. (1970). The behavioral effects of some hallucinogenic derivatives of amphetamine: Ellinwood, E H (Ed); Cohen, S (Ed) (1970) Current concepts on amphetamine abuse: Proceedings of a workshop at Duke University Medical Center U S Government Printing Office: Washington, DC. *Beck, J., & Harris, M. J. (1994). Visual hallucinosis in non-delusional elderly: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 9(7) Jul 1994, 531-536. *Benson, D. F. (1989). Disorders of visual gnosis. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. *Bergener, M., Gerhard, L., & Husser, J. (1972). Clinical and morphological investigations on familial old age hallucinosis: Nervenarzt Vol 43(1) Jan 1972, 18-33. *Bergman, H., & Agren, G. (1974). Cognitive style and intellectual performance in relation to the progress of alcoholism: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 35(4) Dec 1974, 1242-1255. *Bessoles, P. (2006). Sexual criminality and self calming process: L'Evolution Psychiatrique Vol 71(4) Oct-Dec 2006, 619-629. *Botterell, A. (2003). In defense of cognitive science: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 151-153. *Bourel de la Ronciere, B., Meric, G., Bouvier, S., & Ramel, P. (1968). Complex neuro-psychiatric manifestations of Wernicke's alcoholism hallucinosis during the regression of a major polyneuritis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques 2(1) 1968, 114-115. *Brann, E. T. H. (2003). The imagery debate in the beginning of the third millennium: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 153-155. *Braun, C. M. J., Dumont, M., Duval, J., Hamel-Hebert, I., & Godbout, L. (2003). Brain modules of hallucination: An analysis of multiple patients with brain lesions: Journal of Psychiatry & Neuroscience Vol 28(6) Nov 2003, 432-449. *Brockington, I., & Nalpas, A. (1989). Conceptualization of chronic delusional disorders in Great Britian: Psychologie Medicale Vol 21(9) Sep 1989, 1339-1342. *Brockington, I. F. (1989). A critical view of the concept of schizophrenia. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Brockington, I. F., & Howard, R. (1997). Editorial: A hundred years of psychopathology: Psychopathology Vol 30(6) Nov-Dec 1997, 303-308. *Bruera, E., Schoeller, T., & Montejo, G. (1992). Organic hallucinosis in patients receiving high doses of opiates for cancer pain: Pain Vol 48(3) Mar 1992, 397-399. *Bucca, M. (2007). The clinical thinking of Bion and the art of the Zen Garden (Ryoan-ji): The Journal of the American Academy of Psychoanalysis and Dynamic Psychiatry Vol 35(4) Win 2007, 659-667. *Cannas, A., Spissu, A., Floris, G. L., Congia, S., Saddi, M. V., Melis, M., et al. (2002). Bipolar affective disorder and Parkinson's disease: A rare, insidious and often unrecognized association: Neurological Sciences Vol 23(Suppl2) Sep 2002, S67-S68. *Caper, R. (1998). Psychopathology and primitive mental states: International Journal of Psycho-Analysis Vol 79(3) Jun 1998, 539-552. *Cascino, G. D., & Adams, R. D. (1986). Brainstem auditory hallucinosis: Neurology Vol 36(8) Aug 1986, 1042-1047. *Chaudhury, S., & Augustine, M. (1991). Alcoholic hallucinosis: Case reports: Journal of Personality and Clinical Studies Vol 7(1) Mar 1991, 119-122. *Chen, C., Shih, Y.-H., Yen, D.-J., Lirng, J.-F., Guo, Y.-C., Yu, H.-Y., et al. (2003). Olfactory auras in patients with temporal lobe epilepsy: Epilepsia Vol 44(2) Feb 2003, 257-260. *Chen, W. H., Lin, H. S., & Liu, J. S. (2006). Letters: Central Hyperdopaminergism in Peduncular Hallucinosis: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 18(4) Fal 2006, 559-560. *Chodura, V. (1969). A case of a tactile hallucinosis in chronic intoxication by ephedrine: Ceskoslovenska Psychiatrie 65(1) 1969, 36-38. *Ciraulo, D. A., & Ciraulo, A. M. (1988). Substance abuse. Lanham, MD: Jason Aronson. *Cohen, S. (1976). Alcohol withdrawal syndromes: Drug Abuse & Alcoholism Newsletter Vol 5(5) Jun 1976, 1-4. *Collesi, R. (2006). On fear and dreaming: Psicoterapia Psicoanalitica Vol 13(1) Jan-Jun 2006, 13-26. *Conn, D. K. (1991). Delirium and other organic mental disorders. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Conn, D. K. (1996). Other dementias and mental disorders due to general medical conditions. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Coriat, I. H. (1906). The experimental synthesis of the dissociated memories in alcoholic amnesia: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 1(3) Aug 1906, 109-122. *Cornelius, J. R. (1990). Selected organic brain syndromes. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Cornelius, J. R., Mezzich, J., Fabrega, H., Cornelius, M. D., & et al. (1991). Characterizing organic hallucinosis: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 32(4) Jul-Aug 1991, 338-344. *Craven, J. L. (1991). Cyclosporine-associated organic mental disorders in liver transplant recipients: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 32(1) Win 1991, 94-102. *Crome, I. B. (2007). An exploration of research into substance misuse and psychiatric disorder in the UK: What can we learn from history? : Criminal Behaviour and Mental Health Vol 17(4) 2007, 204-214. *Cuba, J. M. (1971). A case study of akinetic mutism and peduncular hallucinosis: Revista de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 34(2) Jun 1971, 110-120. *Cutting, J. (1978). A reappraisal of alcoholic psychoses: Psychological Medicine Vol 8(2) May 1978, 285-295. *Dagnall, L. J. (2003). Notes on defiance: Imagery structures in bracing up for defeat: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 155-157. *Dagon, E. M. (1990). Other organic mental syndromes. Baltimore, MD: Williams & Wilkins Co. *de Leon, J., Antelo, R. E., & Simpson, G. (1992). Delusion of parasitosis or chronic tactile hallucinosis: Hypothesis about their brain physiopathology: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 33(1) Jan-Feb 1992, 25-33. *de MiIlas, W., & Haasen, C. (2007). Treatment of alcohol hallucinosis with risperidone: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 16(3) May-Jun 2007, 249-250. *Dobrzanski, T., & Pieschl, D. (1976). Plasma immunoreactive insulin and somatotropin in delirium tremens and alcoholic hallucinosis: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 37(3) Mar 1976, 327-333. *Dollfus, S., Petit, M., Menard, J. F., Brazo, P., & et al. (1994). A polydiagnostic approach to schizophrenia: Validation of a computer checklist--the List of Items related to the Diagnosis and Evolution of Schizophrenia (LIDE): L'Encephale Vol 20(2) Mar-Apr 1994, 91-101. *Duncan, R., Mitchell, J. D., & Critchley, E. M. (1989). Hallucinations and music: Behavioural Neurology Vol 2(2) Sum 1989, 115-124. *Dvorkina, N. Y. (1968). On recidivating hallucinosis in brucellotic psychoses: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(4) 1968, 554-558. *Eggers, C. (1975). Acute visual hallucinosis in infancy: Clinical, neurophysiological and psychodevelopmental aspects and differential typology: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie und ihrer Grenzgebiete Vol 43(9) Sep 1975, 441-470. *Eggers, C. (1975). Conditions under which hallucinations are produced in children from the neurophysiological and psychological points of view: Revue de Neuropsychiatrie Infantile et d'Hygiene Mentale de l'Enfance Vol 23(10-11) Oct-Nov 1975, 715-726. *Elahi, N. (2003). Imagery in forensics model: Potential applications of eidetics in forensics: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 158-165. *Elliott, R. L. (1987). An introduction to organic brain syndromes: Behavioral Sciences & the Law Vol 5(3) Sum 1987, 287-306. *Elmstahl, S., Annerstedt, L., & Ahlund, O. (1997). How should a group living unit for demented elderly be designed to decrease psychiatric symptoms? : Alzheimer Disease & Associated Disorders Vol 11(1) Mar 1997, 47-52. *Entin, G. M. (1970). Clinical picture and therapy of alcoholic psychoses in later years: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(5) May 1970, 743-750. *Epstein, R. S. (1980). Withdrawal symptoms from chronic use of low-dose barbiturates: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 137(1) Jan 1980, 107-108. *Erkwoh, R., Ebel, H., Kachel, F., Reiche, W., & et al. (1992). Musical-verbal hallucinations and their correlation with EEG and PET findings: A case report: Nervenarzt Vol 63(3) Mar 1992, 169-174. *Factor, S. A., & Molho, E. S. (2004). Threatening auditory hallucinations and cotard syndrome in Parkinson Disease: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 27(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 205-207. *Fehlow, P., Frohlich, B., Miosge, W., Otto, W., & et al. (1992). Saethre-Chotzen syndrome (SCS) and associated neurological and psychiatric symptoms: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 60(2) Feb 1992, 66-73. *Feinberg, W. M., & Rapcsak, S. Z. (1989). "Peduncular hallucinosis" following paramedian thalamic infarction: Neurology Vol 39(11) Nov 1989, 1535-1536. *Fenelon, G., Marie, S., Ferroir, J. P., & Guillard, A. (1993). Musical hallucinosis: 7 cases: Revue Neurologique Vol 149(8-9) 1993, 462-467. *Fenton, G. W., & McRae, D. A. (1989). Musical hallucinations in a deaf elderly woman: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Sep 1989, 401-403. *Ferro, A. (1993). From hallucination to dream: From evacuation to the tolerability of pain in the analysis of a preadolescent: Psychoanalytic Review Vol 80(3) Fal 1993, 389-404. *Ferro, A. (1996). From hallucination to dream: From evacuation to the tolerability of pain in the analysis of a preadolescent: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 30(1) 1996, 47-60. *Feve, A., & Hart, G. (2006). Hallucinosis and Dreams: Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) 2006, 167-173. *Filho, C. C. (2001). Beyond transference: Second thoughts concerning the capacity to hallucinate: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 35(4) 2001, 1039-1052. *Fine, E. W. (1983). Alcoholism and forensic psychiatry: American Journal of Forensic Psychiatry Vol 4(3) 1983, 113-118. *Fischer, C. E., Marchie, A., & Norris, M. (2004). Musical and auditory hallucinations: A spectrum: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 58(1) Feb 2004, 96-98. *Fisman, M. (1991). Musical hallucinations: Report of two unusual cases: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 36(8) Oct 1991, 609-611. *Flechter, S., Vardi, J., Allelov, M., & Streifler, M. (1978). Paroxysmal visual colored hallucinosis as an incipient sign in a developing C.V.A: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 39(4) Oct-Dec 1978, 502-512. *Fleming, G. W. T. H. (1932). The revision of the classification of mental disorders. Report by the clinical psychiatry sub-committee of the research and clinical committee. Part II: Journal of Mental Science 78 1932, 387-391. *Ford, J., Hillard, J. R., Giesler, L. J., Lassen, K. L., & et al. (1989). Substance abuse/mental illness: Diagnostic issues: American Journal of Drug and Alcohol Abuse Vol 15(3) Sep 1989, 297-307. *Freyhan, F. A., Giannelli, S., O'Connell, R. A., & Mayo, J. A. (1971). Psychiatric complications following open heart surgery: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 12(3) May 1971, 181-195. *Friedman, J. H. (1999). Intravenous levodopa in hallucinating PD patients: Neurology Vol 52(1) Jan 1999, 219. *Frolov, B. S. (1970). On the syndromic structure of delirium tremens: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(5) May 1970, 736-740. *Furtado, D., & Pulido Valente, F. E. (1944). A case of narcolepsy with oneiric manifestations: Journal of Mental Science 90 1944, 538-549. *Garcia Caballero, A., Garcia Lado, I., Recimil Lopez, M. J., Area Carracedo, R., Portela Traba, B., & Lamas Crego, S. (2001). Deafferentiation hallucinosis: Phantom limbs, Charles Bonnet syndrome, musical hallucinosis and taste and smell hallucinosis: Archivos de Psiquiatria Vol 64(3) Jul-Sep 2001, 219-240. *Gasanov, K. A. (1967). Higher nervous activity in acute alcoholic psychoses. Oxford, England: Azerbaidzhan State Publishing House. *Gibbs, R. W., Jr. (2003). Imagistic filters in unconscious learning and action: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 166-171. *Gittleson, N. L., & Levine, S. (1966). Subjective ideas of sexual change in male schizophrenics: British Journal of Psychiatry 112(489) 1966, 779-782. *Glantz, R., & et al. (1982). Drug-induced asterixis in Parkinson disease: Neurology Vol 32(5) May 1982, 553-555. *Glass, I. B. (1989). Alcoholic hallucinosis: A psychiatric enigma: I. The development of an idea: British Journal of Addiction Vol 84(1) Jan 1989, 29-41. *Glass, I. B. (1989). Alcoholic hallucinosis: A psychiatric enigma: II. Follow-up studies: British Journal of Addiction Vol 84(2) Feb 1989, 151-164. *Godecke-Koch, T., Schlimme, J., Rada, D., & Emrich, H. M. (2002). Charles Bonnet syndrome in an elderly woman with hyperthyroidism and relative digitalis intoxication: Nervenarzt Vol 73(5) 2002, 471-474. *Gonzalez-Pinto Arrillaga, R. (1984). Incidence of "delirium tremens" and alcoholic hallucinosis in the different types of alcohol drinkers: A comparative study: Actas Luso-Espanolas de Neurologia, Psiquiatria y Ciencias Afines Vol 12(1) Jan-Feb 1984, 57-62. *Gordon, A. G. (1998). Otopathic voices and alcoholic visions: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 15(3) Sep 1998, 110-111. *Gracia, R. I., Levitt, J. J., & Tsuang, M. T. (1989). A chronic psychotic: A longitudinal perspective: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 52(1) Feb 1989, 26-40. *Graham, J. M., Grunewald, R. A., & Sagar, H. J. (1997). Hallucinosis in idiopathic Parkinson's disease: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 63(4) Oct 1997, 434-440. *Graham, J. M., Sussman, J. D., Ford, K. S., & Sagar, H. J. (1998). Olanzapine in the treatment of hallucinosis in idiopathic Parkinson's disease: A cautionary note: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 65(5) Nov 1998, 774-777. *Griffiths, T. D. (2000). Musical hallucinosis in acquired deafness: Phenomenology and brain substrate: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 123(10) Oct 2000, 2065-2076. *Gross, M. M., & et al. (1972). Classification of alcohol withdrawal syndromes: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 33(2-A) Jun 1972, 400-407. *Gulyamov, M. G., & Khalikov, K. U. (1988). Pathomorphosis of acute alcoholic hallucinosis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 88(2) 1988, 73-78. *Gulyamov, M. G., & Khalikov, K. U. (1989). The pathomorphosis of acute alcoholic hallucinosis: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 22(4) Win 1989-1990, 28-37. *Gulyamov, M. G., & Myslitskaya, L. K. (1992). The clinical aspects of schizophrenia and acute alcoholic hallucinosis with psychopathological phenomena of homosexual nature: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 92(3) 1992, 70-74. *Gulyamov, M. G., & Rakhminov, B. Y. (1970). On acute alcoholic hallucination, proceeding with delusional jealousy: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(1) Jan 1970, 97-101. *Gulyamova, N. M. (1983). Psychopathology and some mechanisms of the Kandinsky syndrome formation in acute alcoholic hallucinosis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 83(2) 1983, 229-233. *Gulyamova, N. M. (1984). The psychopathology and some of the mechanisms in the development of Kandinsky's syndrome in acute alcoholic hallucinosis: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 17(3) Fal 1984, 47-54. *Haddad de Andrade, S. (1999). Internal objects of the analytic dyad: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 33(2) 1999, 243-252. *Haits, G. (1967). A Contribution to the Problem of Syndrome-Shift: Psychiatria et Neurologia 154(4) 1967, 261-265. *Harris, S. L. (1997). Pervasive Developmental Disorders--The State of the Art: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 42 (9), Sep, 1997. *Haskell, R. E. (2003). Einstein versus postmodern relativism and other issues: On Akhter Ahsen's "Image and maze: Learning through imagery functions": Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 171-176. *Hemmingsen, R., & Kramp, P. (1988). Delirium tremens and related clinical states: Psychopathology, cerebral pathophysiology and psychochemistry: A two-component hypothesis concerning etiology and pathogenesis: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 78(345, Suppl) 1988, 94-107. *Hemmingsen, R., Kramp, P., & Rafaelsen, O. J. (1983). Organic cerebral reactions in alcoholism: Psychobiological aspects of treatment: Substance & Alcohol Actions/Misuse Vol 4(2-3) 1983, 225-234. *Hermann, D., Heinz, A., Croissant, B., & Mann, K. (2004). Serotonin reuptake inhibitor provoked recurrence of alcohol hallucinosis - Remission with additive amisulpride medication: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 37(2) Mar 2004, 90-92. *Hobson, J. A. (1975). Dreaming sleep attacks and desynchronized sleep enhancement: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 32(11) Nov 1975, 1421-1424. *Hobson, J. A. (2002). Sleep and dream suppression following a lateral medullary infarct: A first-person account: Consciousness and Cognition: An International Journal Vol 11(3) Sep 2002, 377-390. *Hobson, J. A. (2007). Current understanding of cellular models of REM expression. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Hobson, J. A., & States, B. O. (1998). Dreaming as delirium: A reply to Bert States: Dreaming Vol 8(4) Dec 1998, 211-228. *Hochman, J. (2003). Image and learning in psychological research, psychotherapy and education: A new dynamic story: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 177-187. *Hoffman, R. E. (1986). What can schizophrenic "voices" tell us? : Behavioral and Brain Sciences Vol 9(3) Sep 1986, 535-548. *Holloway, H. C., Hales, R. E., & Watanabe, H. K. (1984). Recognition and treatment of acute alcohol withdrawal syndromes: Psychiatric Clinics of North America Vol 7(4) Dec 1984, 729-743. *Holroyd, S., & Laurie, S. (1999). Correlates of psychotic symptoms among elderly outpatients: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 14(5) May 1999, 379-384. *Hosty, G. (1994). Musical hallucinosis: Auditory Charles Bonnet syndrome? : Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 11(1) Mar 1994, 29. *Howard, R., Meehan, O., Powell, R., & Mellers, J. (1994). Successful treatment of Charles Bonnet syndrome type visual hallucinosis with low-dose risperidone: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 9(8) Aug 1994, 677-678. *Hunt, H. T. (1982). Forms of dreaming: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 54(2) Apr 1982, 559-633. *Hunter, R. (1968). Three cases of frontal meningiomas presenting psychiatrically: BMJ: British Medical Journal 3(5609) 1968, 9-16. *Hyttinen, R. (1987). Management of alcoholic psychosis in a psychiatric hospital: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 41(3) 1987, 197-201. *Ilyukhina, V. A., Lomarev, M. P., Kozhushko, N. Y., & Bazhin, E. F. (1994). The threshold criteria of omega-potential asymmetry in evaluation of functional psychic disorders: Human Physiology Vol 20(1) Jan-Feb 1994, 13-16. *Inzelberg, R., Vishnievskaya, S., & Korczyn, A. D. (1993). Transient musical hallucinosis: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 56(7) Jul 1993, 833. *Isichei, H. U., Ikwuagwu, P. U., & Egbuta, J. O. (1994). A comparative study of alcoholic patients in Jos, Nigeria, and in Castrop-Rauxel, Germany: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 29(1) Jan 1994, 75-78. *Ivanova, N. S. (1965). On the developmental forms of the verbal hallucinosis syndrome during psychoses of old age: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 65(4) 1965, 584-592. *Jansson, B. (1968). The prognostic significance of various types of hallucinations in young people: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 44(4) 1968, 401-409. *Jarvik, L. F. (1989). Organic mental syndromes. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Jeri, F. R., Sanchez, C., del Pozo, T., & Fernandez, M. (1992). The syndrome of coca paste: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 173-182. *Johansson, G., Nystrom, S., & Lurie, M. (1988). Hallucinosis in chronic primary fibromyalgia: Nordisk Psykiatrisk Tidsskrift Vol 42(3) 1988, 197-200. *Jonas, W. R. (1986). Acoustic hallucinosis and presbyacusis: A case report: Nervenarzt Vol 57(4) Apr 1986, 252-254. *Kahn, D. A. (1987). Possible toxic interaction between cyproheptadine and phenelzine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 144(9) Sep 1987, 1242-1243. *Kakhana, A. M., Kuznetsova, V. S., & Zhuk, A. A. (1968). Mental disturbances in Klinefelter's disease: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(12) 1968, 1856-1858. *Kathmann, N., Soyka, M., Bickel, R., & Engel, R. R. (1996). ERP changes in alcoholics with and without alcohol psychosis: Biological Psychiatry Vol 39(10) May 1996, 873-881. *Kay, D. W. K., & Roth, M. (1961). Environmental and hereditary factors in the schozophrenias of old age (late paraphrenia) and their bearing on the general problem of causation in schizophrenia: Journal of Mental Science 107 1961, 649-686. *Kerbeshian, J., & Burd, L. (1985). Auditory hallucinosis and atypical tic disorder: Case reports: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 46(9) Sep 1985, 398-399. *Kitabayashi, Y., Narumoto, J., Shibata, K., Ueda, H., & Fukui, K. (2007). Neuropsychiatric Background of Alcohol Hallucinosis: A SPECT Study: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 19(1) Win 2007, 85. *Kleu, G., & Schulte, D. (1971). Developmental configuration and substitution therapy in acute myxodemic hallucinosis: A contribution to multidimensional psychopathological functions diagnosis: Nervenarzt Vol 42(3) Mar 1971, 148-152. *Kolotilin, G. F., & Mostovoi, S. M. (1989). The influence of neuroleptic therapy on the structure of episodes of acute alcoholic psychoses: Soviet Neurology & Psychiatry Vol 22(4) Win 1989-1990, 72-78. *Kornilov, A. A. (1984). Reactive conditions in patients with traumatic cerebral lesions at a long-term period: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 84(4) 1984, 567-569. *Kostrikina, I. E. (1985). Acousmatic hallucinosis in late schizophrenia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii imeni S S Korsakova Vol 85(2) 1985, 243-249. *Krahl, A., Schifferdecker, M., & Beveridge, A. (1998). Carl Wernicke and the concept of "elementary symptom": A historical vignette: History of Psychiatry Vol 9(36, Pt 4) Dec 1998, 503-508. *Kristensen, O., & Sindrup, E. H. (1978). Psychomotor epilepsy and psychosis: I. Physical aspects: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 57(5) May 1978, 361-369. *Kristensen, O., & Sindrup, E. H. (1978). Psychomotor epilepsy and psychosis: II. Electroencephalographic findings (sphenoidal electrode recordings): Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 57(5) May 1978, 370-379. *Kunzendorf, R. G. (2003). Within-subject and between-subjects differences in the vividness of imaged memories, imaged thoughts, symbolic images and hallucinated images: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 188-192. *Laatsch, L. K., Van Denburg, E., & Topping, L. (1990). Spontaneous cognitive recovery despite long-term Organic Hallucinosis following closed head injury: International Journal of Clinical Neuropsychology Vol 12(1) 1990, 1-6. *Lalla, D., & Primeau, F. (1993). Complex visual hallucinations in macular degeneration: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 38(9) Nov 1993, 584-586. *Lauerma, H., Hublin, C., & Lehtinen, I. (1994). Chronic and severe nocturnal hallucinosis based on atypical sleep terrors: Nordic Journal of Psychiatry Vol 48(5) 1994, 321-324. *Lauterbach, E. C. (1993). Dopaminergic hallucinosis with fluoxetine in Parkinson's disease: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 150(11) Nov 1993, 1750. *Lee, T.-h., Chen, S.-s., Su, S.-l., & Yang, S.-S. (1992). Baclofen intoxication: Report of four cases and review of the literature: Clinical Neuropharmacology Vol 15(1) Feb 1992, 56-62. *Leo, R. J., & Ahrens, K. S. (1999). Visual hallucinations in mild dementia: A rare occurrence of Lhermitte's hallucinosis: Psychosomatics: Journal of Consultation Liaison Psychiatry Vol 40(4) Jul-Aug 1999, 360-363. *Lesne, C. (1978). Rum drinkers' hallucinosis: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 136(10) Dec 1978, 1207-1217. *Levis, D. J., Castelda, B. A., & Krantweiss, A. R. (2003). Behaviorism, behavior therapy and the construct of the mental image: A potential bridge between the cognitive and behavioural movements: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 192-201. *Levitin, L. B., Ezrielev, G. I., & Levitin, A. N. (1971). Concerning questions of the epidemiology and structure of alcoholic psychoses: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 71(4) 1971, 583-588. *Lingjaerde, O. (1982). Effect of the benzodiazepine derivative estazolam in patients with auditory hallucinations: A multicentre double-blind, cross-over study: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 65(5) May 1982, 339-354. *Lucas, A. R., & Weiss, M. (1971). Methylphenidate hallucinosis: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 217(8) Aug 1971, 1079-1081. *MacIntyre, T., & Moran, A. (2003). "Learning through imagery functions" from a sport psychology perspective: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 201-205. *Maiuri, F., Iaconetta, G., Sardo, L., & Buonamassa, S. (2002). Peduncular hallucinations associated with large posterior fossa meningiomas: Clinical Neurology and Neurosurgery Vol 104(1) Jan 2002, 41-43. *Mandoki, M. (1994). Buspirone treatment of traumatic brain injury in a child who is highly sensitive to adverse effects of psychotropic medications: Journal of Child and Adolescent Psychopharmacology Vol 4(2) Sum 1994, 129-139. *Manford, M., & Andermann, F. (1998). Complex and visual hallucinations: Clinical and neurobiological insights: Brain: A Journal of Neurology Vol 121(10) Oct 1998, 1819-1840. *Marneros, A. (1988). Schizophrenic first-rank symptoms in organic mental disorders: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152 May 1988, 625-628. *Marneros, A., & Rohde, A. (1987). Psychopathology of organic mental disorders due to infections in the antibiotics era: Stability of syndromes and classification: Psychopathology Vol 20(3-4) May-Aug 1987, 129-135. *Martin, A., & et al. (1972). Comparative study of the action of oenanthate and decanoate of fluphenazine in chronic psychoses: 73 cases: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 2(5) Dec 1972, 705-708. *Masson, C., Sztern, A., Cambier, J., & Masson, M. (1992). Left prerolandic infarct revealed by epilepsy and turning into chronic hallucination psychosis: Revue Neurologique Vol 148(8-9) 1992, 566-568. *Matthews, M. K., Alter, M., & Sirken, D. H. (1995). Recognition of peduncular hallucinosis prompted by magnetic resonance images: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 64-69. *McKee, A. C., Levine, D. N., Kowall, N. W., & Richardson, E. P. (1990). Peduncular hallucinosis associated with isolated infarction of the substantia nigra pars reticulata: Annals of Neurology Vol 27(5) May 1990, 500-504. *McKelvie, S. J. (2003). Ahsen's imagery projects and science: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 205-219. *McLafferty, C., Jr. (2003). Beyond the maze and out of the maelstrom: Imaging the future of eidetic imagery: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 219-223. *Meares, R. (1999). The contribution of Hughlings Jackson to an understanding of dissociation: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(12) Dec 1999, 1850-1855. *Meares, R., & Horvath, T. (1973). A physiological difference between hallucinosis and schizophrenia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 122(571) Jun 1973, 687-688. *Melamed, E., Friedberg, G., & Zoldan, J. (1999). Psychosis: Impact on the patient and family: Neurology Vol 52(7, Suppl 3) Apr 1999, S14-S16. *Mello Franco Filho, O. D. (1991). The psychoanalytic daily routine revisited in transformations into hallucinosis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 25(4) 1991, 645-656. *Mello Franco, O., Jr. (1986). Remarks on ordinary analytic work in the light of transformations into hallucinosis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 20(2) 1986, 207-225. *Meyer, G. (1974). Clinical investigation of chronic intoxications with bromides: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie, Neurochirurgie und Psychiatrie Vol 114(1) 1974, 169-194. *Meyer, S., & Holzbach, E. (1999). Changes in hallucinatory contents in delirium tremens in the past 100 years: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 150(3) 1999, 131-135. *Miyoshi, K., Ueki, A., & Nagano, O. (1996). Management of psychiatric symptoms of Parkinson's disease: European Neurology Vol 36(Suppl 1) 1996, 49-54. *Mize, K. (1980). Visual hallucinations following viral encephalitis: A self report: Neuropsychologia Vol 18(2) 1980, 193-202. *Mocellin, R., Walterfang, M., & Velakoulis, D. (2006). Neuropsychiatry of complex visual hallucinations: Australian and New Zealand Journal of Psychiatry Vol 40(9) Sep 2006, 742-751. *Moefes, S. M. (1970). On alcoholic paraphrenia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii Vol 70(5) May 1970, 740-743. *Murgatroyd, C., & Prettyman, R. (2001). An investigation of visual hallucinosis and visual sensory status in dementia: International Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry Vol 16(7) Jul 2001, 709-713. *Murphy, D. J., Shaw, G. K., & Clarke, I. (1983). Tiapride and chlormethiazole in alcohol withdrawal: A double-blind trial: Alcohol and Alcoholism Vol 18(3) 1983, 227-237. *Nace, E. P., & Isbell, P. G. (1991). Alcohol. New York, NY: Guilford Press. *Nikl, Y. (1969). Catamnestic study of cases of oneiroid catatonia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(11) 1969, 1702-1708. *Nurcombe, B., Mitchell, W., Begtrup, R., Tramontana, M., LaBarbera, J., & Pruitt, J. (1996). Dissociative hallucinosis and allied conditions. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Nutt, D., & Glue, P. (1986). Monoamines and alcohol: British Journal of Addiction Vol 81(3) Jun 1986, 327-338. *Oberndorf, C. P. (1912). A case of hallucinosis induced by repression: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 6(6) Feb-Mar 1912, 438-448. *Oda, K., Matsushima, E., Okubo, Y., Ohta, K., Murata, Y., Koike, R., et al. (2005). Abnormal Regional Cerebral Blood Flow in Systemic Lupus Erythematosus Patients With Psychiatric Symptoms: Journal of Clinical Psychiatry Vol 66(7) Jul 2005, 907-913. *Oey, P. L., & Brok, L. J. (1987). Peduncular hallucinosis: Tijdschrift voor Psychiatrie Vol 29(6) 1987, 374-381. *Okada, F., Tokumitsu, Y., Hoshi, Y., & Tamura, M. (1994). Impaired interhemispheric integration in brain oxygenation and hemodynamics in schizophrenia: European Archives of Psychiatry and Clinical Neuroscience Vol 244(1) 1994, 17-25. *Okubo, T., Harada, S., Higuchi, S., & Matsushita, S. (1999). Genetic association between alcohol withdrawal symptoms and polymorphism of CCK gene promoter: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 23(Suppl 4) Apr 1999, 11S-12S. *Olkinuora, M. (1982). Organic brain syndromes from a psychiatric point of view: Diagnostic and nosological aspects: Acta Neurologica Scandinavica Vol 66(Suppl 92) 1982, 47-57. *Ostby, A. C. (2006). Hallucinosis: Psychoanalytic perspectives (Wilfred Bion, Melanie Klein). Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Oswald, I. (1962). Induction of illusory and hallucinatory voices with considerations of behavior therapy: Journal of Mental Science 108(453) 1962, 196-212. *Otto, K. R. (1973). Paranoid and hallucinatory psychosis after chronic Sedafamen abuse: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 25(4) Apr 1973, 245-249. *Pace-Schott, E. F. (2007). The frontal lobes and dreaming. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Pan, Z., Zhang, L., Li, A., Liang, B., & et al. (1993). Intelligence and memory of patients with mental disorders caused by alcohol: Chinese Mental Health Journal Vol 7(6) Nov-Dec 1993, 260-262. *Paquier, P., Van Vugt, P., Bal, P., Cras, P., & et al. (1992). Transient musical hallucinosis of central origin: A review and clinical study: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 55(11) Nov 1992, 1069-1073. *Parisis, D., Poulios, I., Karkavelas, G., Drevelengas, A., Artemis, N., & Karacostas, D. (2003). Peduncular Hallucinosis Secondary to Brainstem Compression by Cerebellar Metastases: European Neurology Vol 50(2) Sep 2003, 107-109. *Pos, R., Rzadki, E. J., & McElroy, J. F. (1967). Research into the Informational Underload (Sensory Deprivation) Hypothesis of Mental Illness: Preliminary Report: The Canadian Psychiatric Association Journal / La Revue de l'Association des psychiatres du Canada 12(2) 1967, 135-145. *Postrach, F. (1988). Observations on a case of alcoholic hallucinosis accompanied by delusional jealousy: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 40(1) Jan 1988, 46-50. *Pristinger, P. (1989). Pathogenic considerations and psychopathologic aspects of acute and chronic alcoholic hallucinosis: Psichiatria Generale e dell'Eta Evolutiva Vol 27(2) 1989, 277-299. *Prokop, H. (1968). Hallucinosis in ephedrine addiction: Nervenarzt 39(2) 1968, 71-75. *Quill, W. G. (2003). A critical assessment of Akhter Ahsen's "Image and maze: Learning through imagery functions" from a postmodern, relativity perspective: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 63-92. *Quill, W. G. (2003). Response to commentaries: Via image and maze to implicate and explicate orders: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 113-145. *Rabins, P. V. (1982). Psychopathology of Parkinson's disease: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 23(5) Sep-Oct 1982, 421-429. *Raskin, J. D. (2003). Towards a psychology of meaning: Constructivism and Ahsen's "Image and maze": Comment: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 227-231. *Read, C. S. (1921). Homosexuality: Journal of Mental Science 67 1921, 8-12. *Rezze, C. J. (1997). Transference: Tracing the history of the concept and its relationship with transformations into hallucinosis: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 31(1) 1997, 137-166. *Rezze, C. J. (2006). Learning from emotional experience. And then? Turbulence! : Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 39(4) 2006, 133-147. *Ribeiro, S. A., Oliveira-Souza, R., & Alvarenga, H. (1989). Bonnet syndrome and posterior parasagittal tumor: Clues to neural mechanisms: Arquivos de Neuro-Psiquiatria Vol 47(2) Jun 1989, 230-234. *Rimmer, J., Pitts, F. N., Reich, T., & Winokur, G. (1971). Alcoholism: II. Sex, socioeconomic status and race in two hospitalized samples: Quarterly Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 32(4, Pt A) Dec 1971, 942-952. *Riolo, F., & Slotkin, P. (2007). Psychoanalytic transformations: International Journal of Psychoanalysis Vol 88(6) Dec 2007, 1375-1389. *Rogers, D. G. (1989). Oculogyric crises and schizophrenia: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 155 Oct 1989, 569-570. *Rojo M, J., Rojo M, M., Valdemoro, C., & Rojo S, M. (1988). Heparin therapy in schizophrenia: Revista del Departamento de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 15(4) Jul-Aug 1988, 169-178. *Romach, M. K., & Sellers, E. M. (1991). Management of the alcohol withdrawal syndrome: Annual Review of Medicine Vol 42 1991, 323-340. *Rommelspacher, H., Schmidt, L. G., & May, T. (1991). Plasma norharman (!b-carboline) levels are elevated in chronic alcoholics: Alcoholism: Clinical and Experimental Research Vol 15(3) Jun 1991, 553-559. *Ronchi, D. d., Faranca, I., Forti, P., Ravaglia, G., Borderi, M., Manfredi, R., et al. (2000). Development of acute psychotic disorders and HIV-1 infection: International Journal of Psychiatry in Medicine Vol 30(2) 2000, 173-183. *Roodin, P. A., & Brown, L. H. (2003). Imagery in the 21st century: New perspectives on an old question: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 231-234. *Rosenbaum, M. (2003). Change Diagnosis to "Alcohol Withdrawal Delirium"? : American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 160(7) Jul 2003, 1357-1358. *Rosenthal, R. N., & Miner, C. R. (1997). Differential Diagnosis of Substance-Induced Psychosis and Schizophrenia in Patients With Substance Use Disorders: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 23(2) 1997, 187-193. *Rosenthal, S. H. (1964). Persistent hallucinosis following repeated administration of hallucinogenic drugs: American Journal of Psychiatry 121(3) 1964, 238-244. *Roskos-Ewoldsen, B., Roskos-Ewoldsen, D. R., & Ward, T. B. (2003). Converging on a richer understanding of imagery: A commentary on Ahsen's "Image and maze" and Quill's "Critical assessment": Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 234-238. *Rudolf, J., Ghaemi, M., & Schmulling, S. (1999). Deterioration of parkinsonian symptoms following treatment of dopaminergic hallucinosis with olanzapine: European Psychiatry Vol 14(6) Oct 1999, 356-357. *Sabhesan, S., & Natarajan, M. (1990). Hallucinosis following head injury: Indian Journal of Psychiatry Vol 32(2) Apr 1990, 176-179. *Sandler, P. C. (2001). The fourth basic assumption: Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 35(4) 2001, 907-934. *Sapienza, A., & Giovannetti, M. D. (1989). Hallucinosis and/or transformations in psychoanalysis: "Noli me tangere." Revista Brasileira de Psicanalise Vol 23(3) 1989, 83-93. *Scher, M., & Neppe, V. (1989). Carbamazepine adjunct for nonresponsive psychosis with prior hallucinogenic abuse: Journal of Nervous and Mental Disease Vol 177(12) Dec 1989, 755-757. *Schifferdecker, M., Krahl, A., & Krekel, N. O. (1995). Psychoses in multiple sclerosis: A reassessment: Fortschritte der Neurologie, Psychiatrie Vol 63(8) Aug 1995, 310-319. *Schober, W. (1968). Phenomenology of palinopsia in acute hallucinosis: Psychiatria Clinica 1(4) 1968, 245-252. *Schott, G., Marg, E., & Elsasser, H. (1973). A case of chronic tactile hallucinosis-a familial disease: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 25(10) Oct 1973, 599-605. *Schuckit, M. A., & Winokur, G. (1971). Alcoholic hallucinosis and schizophrenia: A negative study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 119(552) Nov 1971, 549-550. *Schwarz, L., Schmidt, H., Jr., & Stern, J. A. (1968). A Double-Blind Trial of the Efficacy of Promazine in the Treatment of Alcohol Withdrawal Syndrome: Diseases of the Nervous System 29(3) 1968, 173-177. *Schwitzgebel, E. (2003). How trustworthy are imagery reports? : Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 238-241. *Sechter, D., de Sahb, R., Boudet, A., & Leutenegger, E. (1994). Dothiepin in the treatment of depression occurring during the course of a psychosis: L'Encephale Vol 20(4) Jul-Aug 1994, 445-450. *Sharma, A., & Khandelwal, S. K. (2000). Women with alcohol-related problems in Nepal: Addiction Vol 95(7) Jul 2000, 1105-1106. *Shopsin, B., & Gershon, S. (1978). Dopamine receptor stimulation in the treatment of depression: Piribedil (ET-495): Neuropsychobiology Vol 4(1) 1978, 1-14. *Siddle, R., Turkington, D., & Dudley, R. E. J. (1997). Cognitive behaviour therapy in a case of organic hallucinosis: Behavioural and Cognitive Psychotherapy Vol 25(4) 1997, 371-379. *Siegel, R. K. (1992). Cocaine smoking: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 24(2) Apr-Jun 1992, 183-212. *Siegel, R. K., & West, L. J. (1975). Hallucinations: Behavior, experience, and theory. Oxford, England: John Wiley & Sons. *Silva, F. (1983). A historical review of the concept of "hallucination." Revista de Historia de la Psicologia Vol 4(2) Apr-Jun 1983, 113-178. *Sizaret, P., Degiovanni, A., & Jamin, C. (1977). On a case of hallucinogenic delusion: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 1(5) May 1977, 798-801. *Sloan, D., & O'Boyle, J. (1998). Alcoholic hallucinosis revisited: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 15(3) Sep 1998, 111. *Sloan, D., & O'Boyle, J. (1998). Visual alcoholic hallucinosis: Irish Journal of Psychological Medicine Vol 15(1) Mar 1998, 35-36. *Smith, G. (2003). Imagery in process perspective: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 241-245. *Smulevich, A. B., Golovan, L. I., Sokolova, E. D., & Tsutsul'kovskaya, M. Y. (1968). On the general and elective action of psycholeptic drugs in the treatment of schizophrenia: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 68(2) 1968, 246-250. *Sobczyk, P. (1983). Changes in diagnosis in the case of alcoholic delirium and alcoholic hallucinosis: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 35(10) Oct 1983, 618-622. *Soulairac, A., Viala-Parizot, A., & Vedrenne, C. (1979). Peduncular hallucinosis developing from a long-standing tumor: A case report: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 137(9) Nov 1979, 882-888. *Soyka, M. (1990). Psychopathological characteristics in alcohol hallucinosis and paranoid schizophrenia: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 81(3) Mar 1990, 255-259. *Soyka, M. (1995). Pathophysiological mechanisms possibly involved in the development of alcohol hallucinosis: Addiction Vol 90(2) Feb 1995, 289-290. *Soyka, M. (2000). FDG-PET and IBZM-SPECT suggest reduced thalamic activity but no dopaminergic dysfunction in chronic alcohol hallucinosis: Journal of Neuropsychiatry & Clinical Neurosciences Vol 12(2) Spr 2000, 287-288. *Soyka, M., Bondy, B., Peuker, B., & Ackenheil, M. (1994). Spiperone binding capacity in lymphocytes of patients with alcohol- and drug-induced psychosis: Preliminary results: Journal of Studies on Alcohol Vol 55(4) Jul 1994, 503-507. *Soyka, M., Botschev, C., & Volcker, A. (1992). Neuroleptic treatment in alcohol hallucinosis: No evidence for increased seizure risk: Journal of Clinical Psychopharmacology Vol 12(1) Feb 1992, 66-67. *Soyka, M., Koch, W., & Tatsch, K. (2005). Thalamic hypofunction in alcohol hallucinosis: FDG PET findings: Psychiatry Research: Neuroimaging Vol 139(3) Aug 2005, 259-262. *Soyka, M., Raith, L., & Steinberg, R. (1988). Mean age, sex ratio and psychopathology in alcohol psychoses: Psychopathology Vol 21(1) Jan-Feb 1988, 19-25. *Soyka, M., Taschner, B., & Clausius, N. (2007). Neuroleptic treatment of alcohol hallucinosis: Case series: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 40(6) Nov 2007, 291-292. *Soyka, M., Wegner, U., & Moeller, H. J. (1997). Risperidone in treatment-refractory chronic alcohol hallucinosis: Pharmacopsychiatry Vol 30(4) Jul 1997, 135-136. *Spengos, K., Tsivgoulis, G., Papadimitriou, G. N., & Spengos, M. (2006). Magnetic resonance imaging findings in a case of stroke-related peduncular hallucinosis: Acta Neuropsychiatrica Vol 18(5) Oct 2006, 230-231. *Sperling, W., Kolominsky, P., & Platsch, G. (1997). Occipital stroke and visual misperceptions: European Journal of Psychiatry Vol 11(2) Apr-Jun 1997, 94-105. *Starkstein, S. E., Robinson, R. G., & Berthier, M. L. (1992). Post-stroke hallucinatory delusional syndromes: Neuropsychiatry, Neuropsychology, & Behavioral Neurology Vol 5(2) Apr 1992, 114-118. *Stephane, P., Emmanuel, S., & Jean-Yves, R. (2005). Toxic psychoses as pharmacological models of schizophrenia: Current Psychiatry Reviews Vol 1(1) Jan 2005, 23-32. *Stewart, J. T., & Yelton, J. A. (1995). Treatment of organic hallucinosis with carbamazepine: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 152(1) Jan 1995, 150. *Stockings, G. T. (1945). Schizophrenia in military psychiatric practice: Journal of Mental Science 91 1945, 110-112. *Stores, G. (1998). Sleep paralysis and hallucinosis: Behavioural Neurology Vol 11(2) 1998, 109-112. *Suchkova, S. N., Markova, M. P., & Savchenko, L. M. (1986). Study of the relationship between blood plasma cyclic nucleotide content and the course of chronic alcoholism: Farmakologiya i Toksikologiya Vol 49(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 92-95. *Surawica, F. G. (1980). Alcoholic hallucinosis--a missed diagnosis: Differential diagnosis and management: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 25(1) Feb 1980, 57-63. *Swartz, B. E., & Brust, J. C. (1984). Anton's syndrome accompanying withdrawal hallucinosis in a blind alcoholic: Neurology Vol 34(7) Jul 1984, 969-972. *Szefel, A. (1983). Season of the year and number of admissions to a mental hospital because of acute alcohol psychosis: Psychiatria Polska Vol 17(3) 1983, 209-214. *Szefel, A., & Zaleski, R. (1983). Acute alcohol hallucinosis in women: Psychiatria Polska Vol 17(2) 1983, 137-140. *Tarter, R. E., & Hegedus, A. M. (1987). Organic mental disorders. New York, NY: Plenum Press. *Thies, M., & Schaub, H. (1977). Auditory hallucinosis in acute intermittent porphyria: Nervenarzt Vol 48(2) Feb 1977, 89-90. *Thomas, C. S., Spurrell, M., Hackett, R. D., & Hore, B. D. (1989). Severity of withdrawal in subjects exposed to a combination of alcohol and minor tranquillisers: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 154 Jan 1989, 83-85. *Thorpe, L. (1997). The treatment of psychotic disorders in late life: The Canadian Journal of Psychiatry / La Revue canadienne de psychiatrie Vol 42(Suppl 1) 1997, 19S-27S. *Tissot, R. (2002). Symptomatic psychoses: Confrontations Psychiatriques No 43 2002, 205-220. *Tsuang, J. W., Irwin, M. R., Smith, T. L., & Schuckit, M. A. (1994). Characteristics of men with alcoholic hallucinosis: Addiction Vol 89(1) Jan 1994, 73-78. *Tueth, M. J., Cheong, J. A., & Samander, J. (1995). The Charles Bonnet syndrome: A type of organic visual hallucinosis: Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology Vol 8(1) Jan 1995, 1-3. *Tufan, A. E., & Yalug, I. (2006). Peduncular hallucinosis: At the intersection point of neurology and psychiatry: Tukiye'de Psikiyatri Vol 8(2) May 2006, 129-131. *Turnbull, O., & Yovell, Y. (2006). Editor's Introduction: Neuro-Psychoanalysis Vol 8(2) 2006, 115. *Umansky, R., & Geller, V. (2000). Olanzapine treatment in an organic hallucinosis patient: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 3(1) Mar 2000, 81-82. *Varney, N. R. (1998). Psychological Sequelae and Mental Health Consultation in Stroke: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 43 (5), May, 1998. *Vicente Muelas, N., Rios Rial, B., & Ochoa Mangado, E. (1990). Alcoholic hallucinosis: Response to treatment: Archivos de Neurobiologia Vol 53(5) Sep-Oct 1990, 192-195. *Villiez, T., Lagenstein, I., & Koepp, P. (1981). Acute optic hallucinosis associated with juvenile neuronal ceroid-lipofusinosis (Spielmeyer-Vogt-Syndrome): Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 47(1) May 1981, 19-25. *Vogel-Scibilia, S. E., Mulsant, B. H., & Keshavan, M. S. (1988). HIV infection presenting as psychosis: A critique: Acta Psychiatrica Scandinavica Vol 78(5) Nov 1988, 652-656. *Vuilleumier, P., Reverdin, A., & Landis, T. (1997). Four legs: Illusory reduplication of the lower limbs after bilateral parietal lobe damage: Archives of Neurology Vol 54(12) Dec 1997, 1543-1547. *Wallace, B. (2003). Mainstreaming mental imagery: A need to integrate with existing theories and methodologies of learning, perception, and cognition: Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 249-252. *Warnock, J. K., & Goodwin, D. W. (1990). Alcohol dependence in adulthood. Elmsford, NY: Pergamon Press. *Waters, B., & Milch, A. (1993). Psychoactive effects of medical drugs. New York, NY: Plenum Medical Book Co/Plenum Publishing Corp. *Weinbaum, J. (2003). The return of educational psychology: Elaborations on Quill's commentary on Ahsen's "Image and maze": Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 252-258. *Weiner, M. F. (1991). The diagnosis of dementia. Washington, DC: American Psychiatric Association. *Wendland, K.-L., & Danzer, G. (1987). Situational and clinical findings in patients with hallucinosis during or after alcohol abuse: Schweizer Archiv fur Neurologie und Psychiatrie Vol 138(6) 1987, 69-83. *Westermeyer, J. (1993). Psychiatric disorders among American Indian vs. other patients with psychoactive substance use disorders: The American Journal on Addictions Vol 2(4) Fal 1993, 309-314. *Westermeyer, J., Neider, J., & Westermeyer, M. (1992). Substance use and other psychiatric disorders among 100 American Indian patients: Culture, Medicine and Psychiatry Vol 16(4) 1992-1993, 519-529. *Wilcox, J. (1985). Psychoactive properties of amantadine: Journal of Psychoactive Drugs Vol 17(1) Jan-Mar 1985, 51-53. *Wunderlich, G., Suchan, B., Volkmann, J., Herzog, H., Homberg, V., & Seitz, R. J. (2000). Visual hallucinations in recovery from cortical blindness: Imaging correlates: Archives of Neurology Vol 57(4) Apr 2000, 561-565. *Wustmann, T., & Gutmann, P. (2007). Palinacousis in alcohol hallucinosis: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 34(6) Sep 2007, 302-304. *Yanchar, S. C. (2003). On methodological innovations in imagery research: Beyond the learning experiment? : Journal of Mental Imagery Vol 27(3-4) Fal-Win 2003, 258-261. *Yates, W. R., Petty, F., & Brown, K. (1988). Factors associated with depression among primary alcoholics: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 29(1) Jan-Feb 1988, 28-33. *Yawger, N. S. (1913). The mental manifestations of epilepsy: The Journal of Abnormal Psychology Vol 7(6) Feb-Mar 1913, 420-428. *Yee, L., Korner, A. J., McSwiggan, S., Meares, R. A., & Stevenson, J. (2005). Persistent hallucinosis in borderline personality disorder: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 46(2) Mar-Apr 2005, 147-154. *Yee, L., Korner, A. J., McSwiggan, S., Meares, R. A., & Stevenson, J. (2005). "Persistent hallucinosis in borderline personality disorder": Erratum: Comprehensive Psychiatry Vol 46(3) May-Jun 2005, 238. *Yuguero, J. L., Juncadella, M., Rojo, J. E., & Vallejo, J. (1990). Alcoholic hallucinosis: A case study: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 17(7, Suppl) 1990, 338-341. *Zemlyanitsyna, R. A. (1969). On atypical variants of manic-depressive psychosis: Zhurnal Nevropatologii i Psikhiatrii 69(9) 1969, 1360-1364. *Zghoul, T., & Blier, P. (2003). Enhancing action of LSD on neuronal responsiveness to serotonin in a brain structure involved in obsessive-compulsive disorder: International Journal of Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 6(1) Mar 2003, 13-21. Category:Hallucinations Category:Hallucinosis Category:Psychosis